MI HIGH series 8
by yoonjimei
Summary: a new year with new surprises. Keri left and a girl named Cassie cama as a new fourth member of the team. what will the team think of her? will she be as good as her teammates? *I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S READ TO ACTUALLY FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING* *RATED "T" FOR VIOLENCE/TORTURE* *REVIEWS HIGHLY APPRECIATED*


"Agh, this summer was especially boring. Can't wait till the new mission." Said a dark- skin colored girl to a tall, blonde boy standing next to her. "don't wanna sound weird, but now, when we have defeated KORPS, will there be enough "bad boys" for us to fight with?" answered the boy with a smirk. " oo, come on dan, don't be silly" as a respond the girl slightly hit dan on his shoulder.

"heyy, earth to tom, tom are you here?" the girl started waving her hands in front of a boy standing next to her other side. "agh, because of you, Miss aneisha jones I lost the game, shame on me". " I deeply apologize my dear lord" with her right hand on her heart, aneisha bowed to express "respect" toward the brown-haired boy, tom. "apology taken" tom also bowed in response. While laughing at nothing like idiots, all three of them felt something buzzing in their pockets. "is this what I think it is?" said aneisha with an almost happy face. Boys responded with a slight gesture of their heads, and in no time they were standing in front of a schools caretakers room, with aneisha scanning her finger for the door to open.

The lift opened to reveal the same three kids but now dressed in more professional, all black clothes instead of their blue school uniforms. They looked around the very familiar place, their HQ, that they haven't been in for almost 2 months. Nothing has changed: the same cold walls, with advanced technology everywhere and the glowing , round table in the middle, as always with frank standing next to it.

"welcome back, team" said the man, with a caring and heart-warming smile, plastered all over his face. "straight to the news, let me update you on some changes. Because of her cheerful personality that children enjoy, keri has been transferred to the training camp to train younger spies. So you will need a new fourth team member, This is cassie," a girl showed herself from the shadow " I think she will be a very good addition to the team". Frank was excited, but you couldn't say the same about the kids. "the girl from the shadow " noticed that , and sarcastically said" niceto meet you too". Frank gestured the girl to stand in front and introduce herself. " hello, my name is cassie brown and as you already know, from now on I will be your teammate. "dan didn't let the girl finish the sentence "frank, we are not in a situation to randomly pick new team members, after the destruction of KORPS, we don't know what to expect. I don't think a newbie will be able to handle this , and no offense but, especially a dyed blonde." He looked apologetically into cassies eyes. "first of all, I'm not a random newbie and second of all, this is my natural hair color" cassie answered with a hint of anger in her voice. "oh, kids don'tmake me laugh! I should have introduced her properly. Cassie has a chip placed in her brain, that lets her have some inhuman abilities" Kids didn't seem to hear the seriousness in franks voice and honestly who could blame them, with long, platinum blonde wavy hair, sparkling eyes, milky white skin and tiny figure cassie looked more like a doll than an agent with 10 years of training. "thanks to her system she can adjust to any situation, don't worry guys you'll inderstand everything as time comes" frank seemed like he could talk forever about how cool cassie is. "by the way class begins soon, you better hurry kids" frank told them while looking at his watch. "was it all? I mean no mission?" said aneisha disappointed " no aneisha not yet. Oh and please help cassie out in school, don't forget that she is a new student." As a respond aneisha just nodded her head, and they all headed to the lift.

"cassie.." said aneisha to cassie who was standing next to her, so she wouldn't get lost in an unfamiliar school building. The girl looked at aneisha "look I'm sorry we seemed rude" aneisha looked at dan who was walking in front of the two girls, together with tom" well dan is always like that. It's just we are sick of it, you know when we get used to the member, when we get to love them and start caring for them they are gone, so that is just annoying, don't think that we're not happy to see you I am actually very excited about working with you" a small smile appeared on cassies face "don't worry about that aneisha, not trying to be mean but you know I didn't even care about what my teammates would think about me, you know I was just excited to finally start working after 10 boring years of training" the girls just laughed and continued walking to class.

The final bell rang, which means it was time to go home, but the familiar buzzing sound distracted the young spies from being happy. "oh god, frank are you kidding me the school is already over" said aneisha with a disappointed face, and everyone ran to the caretakers room already second time the day.  
"what is it frank?" said cassie once they got off the lift. " a girl has been kidnapped on her way from school, her father reported after she was late" kids looked with confused faces "uhm, give the girl some space maybe she went to her friends place" tom said while holding a laugh but frank didn't look like he was joking "no, we checked, she was taken by some people and we don't know who they are. I couldn't trace her, I think it was a blocking system. Dan, cassie ,aneisha go and talk to her family, tom stay here and see what you can find" the team did what frank told them and three of them hurried to the lift.

"well now I understand where all the worry came from, probably a rich daddy's girl" said dan after he saw the house of a missing girl. Aneisha knocked on the door and it was certainly opened by a middle aged woman in a maids uniform "oh, you're here. pleasefollow me " said the woman and led the three agents into the, what it seemed like, huge living room. House was full of old stuff that looked very expensive, spies couldn't help, but look around the whole place. "they are here" said the maid and a tall man stood up from comfortable looking chair, but his eyes sparkled when he saw cassie, he quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly. cassies eyes widened "oh my god, stacy thanks god" cassie slightly pushed herself away from the man "you're not stacy. Oh dear I deeply apologize young lady" he apologized to carry ones he realized that it wasn't his lovely daughter "sir, what made you think that cassie is you're daughter" asked dan with curiosity. He pointed at his bald head and said "the hair white as snow. My stacy has the same hair color and you know the color is not that common, so I thought…please find her" the team looked at the men with sad looks. "sir can we see her room? " asked cassie "of course you can, her room is the first one on the right the second floor" agents just bowed there heads and followed the man's directions.

"wow, too much pink" left aneishas mouth as they went into the room. They looked around the room and cassie headed to the bathroom. "guys come here for a second" called the blonde girl. As they went into the bathroom they saw cassie holding a brush." Dan" cassie gestured dan to come to her. As he was standing next to cassie she held her hand in front of him without lfting her eyes from the brush she was holding " give me the DNA detector" after hearing this dan gave cassie the machine that he was keeping in his pocket. Cassie pulled out a white string of hair from the brush and laid it on the detector "found her."


End file.
